


One More Night

by sentinel28II



Series: One Night in Atlas [11]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Atlas needs more lights too, Awkward First Times, F/M, No plan survives contact with the enemy, RoseGarden, Seduction kind of, smut with story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentinel28II/pseuds/sentinel28II
Summary: The One Night in Atlas is over, but Ruby Rose ended it still alone.   She has her team, her friends, her family, but no relationship.However, she's got a plan for that.
Relationships: Oscar Pine/Ruby Rose
Series: One Night in Atlas [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575496
Comments: 19
Kudos: 80





	One More Night

**Author's Note:**

> One more for the road.
> 
> I was thinking today (always a frightening prospect) that maybe "One Night in Atlas" both left some unfinished business and kind of ended on a downer, with everyone (even Salem!) crying. After reading it a few times, I decided I didn't want to end a love story on such a depressing note. That got the muse woken up, and she said "Well, Ruby still hasn't visited Oscar. Can't she have someone? Can't he?" 
> 
> That was a pretty good point, so hence this story. I *think* I'm finished now.

_Atlas Academy_

_Kingdom of Atlas, World of Remnant_

_Three Nights Later_

If there was anything that Ruby Rose’s friends and enemies could agree on, it was that the young Huntress was determined. If she put her mind to it—whether it be defeating Salem or wiping out an entire tin of cookies—Ruby would do it, and undead Grimm queens and chocolate chips be damned.

Which was why Ruby was stealthfully slipping out of her dorm room, wrapped up in her red cloak, which covered her head to ankle and hid her features, barefoot as to not make a sound. Tonight she was determined, despite all odds, despite all common sense. Tonight, Ruby Rose was going to lose her virginity, or die in the attempt—which was overly dramatic, but Ruby shaded towards that on occasion.

First, she needed to secure the battlefield. She tiptoed across the hallway, and put her ear to the door of Yang’s room. She had heard Blake cross the hall ten minutes before, as the Faunus had been doing for the past two nights. 

She heard Blake giggling. “Yang, stop laughing!”

“Well, you’re laughing too! Come over here and help me with this thing,” Yang demanded.

“Oh, fine. I don’t think you have it on right.”

“It can only go on one way!” Ruby heard moving around, then Yang said. “Blake, I don’t know. This is pretty big. You sure it’s going to fit?”

“I know it will. I’ve already tried it.”

Ruby’s silver eyes widened at that. In her imagination, she saw her sister stark naked, trying to put on a strap-on, while an equally naked Blake helped her with it. In actuality, Yang was putting on oversized virtual reality goggles in preparation for a night of Dance Dance Insurrection, the dancepad for which needed a good amount of room, and barely fit in the small dorm rooms. Blake had borrowed it from Atlas Academy’s rec center, and tested it earlier. Neither were remotely naked.

Ruby rubbed her hands together. _Excellent,_ she thought, _they’ll be at that for hours!_ She stole down the hall next door to Weiss’ room. There was no sound from there, but an exhausted Weiss had earlier stated her intention to retire early, and had ostenstatiously held up noise-canceling headphones with a glare at Yang and Blake. _Weissy’s in bed too, and couldn’t hear a Grimm attack if a Boarbatusk came through her front door! Wait…that’s bad. If the alarms went off…_ Ruby sent off a quick prayer that there be no Grimm attacks this night, and next ghosted across the hall to Jaune’s room. His light was still on, but from the room she heard the noise of Super Ninja Science Team Murderfest 6, so Jaune would also be preoccupied.

One last stop at Ren and Nora’s room. Ruby stuck her ear to the door there as well.

“Ren, no reason to go slow,” she heard Nora say. “You know I can take it.”

“But Nora…”

“No buts, mister! Give it to me hard, Renny!”

Ruby’s imagination flared to life again, this time seeing Nora naked on the bed, legs spread, while a deliciously naked Ren prepared to ram his hard manhood deep within her. This was actually an entirely accurate assumption on Ruby’s part. Ruby gave a short nod. That was everyone. Everyone was either having sex, having weird sex, playing video games, or asleep. Now she could put the second half of her plan into play.

Ruby took a step forward towards Oscar Pine’s room when she heard footsteps on the stairwell that separated their wing from the rest of the dorm. Her skilled ears deduced that the footsteps were heavy, which meant someone wearing boots. That could mean General Ironwood, Winter Schnee, possibly Clover Ebi, or Penny Polendina. Ruby drew the cloak tighter around herself and got as deep into the shadows as she could. As long as it wasn’t Penny, she should be able to evade detection, she thought.

The door opened. It was Penny. Ruby silently cursed, wondering when she’d inherited her Uncle Qrow’s bad luck Semblance. Still, as long as Penny didn’t look directly at her, she should be fine.

Penny’s head turned, the glowing green eyes bright in the darkness, and the android looked directly at her. “Oh! Good evening, Ruby.”

“Shhh!” Ruby hissed. “Keep going, Penny. You didn’t see me.”

“Why are you waving your hand, Ruby?” Penny was confused. Her eyes visibly focused as she switched to the infrared spectrum. “Why are you wearing your cloak and why are you barefoot?”

Ruby took one step forward and grabbed the android by the twin ties of the ribbon at her throat. “Penny, you are my friend and I love you like a sister from another mister.”

“Why, thank you, Ruby.” 

“But I swear to the Brothers that if you give me away, I’m going to do something horrible to your CPU.”

Penny was unfazed by the threat, mainly because she wasn’t sure what exactly Ruby could do to her CPU, which was heavily armored. “I don’t understand. You would have to disassemble me to get to my CPU. I would prefer not to be disassembled.”

Now Ruby felt like a titanic jerk. Sighing, she leaned forward and whispered into Penny’s ear. Penny could not blush, but if she could, her colors would have shifted to Brilliant Tulip Red. As it was, her embarrassment subroutine activated, which had been getting a workout lately. “Ruby,” she whispered, “are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“Yes. I’ll explain it later. _Much_ later. I promise. Just a secret between us girls, okay?”

Penny nodded, somber, then her face lit up in a sweet smile. “Oh! I’ve never kept a girl secret before.”

“Well, guard it like you guard your access commands,” Ruby said. Penny nodded again, and the knowledge of Ruby’s plan became triple-password protected, behind a nigh-unbreakable random algorithm access code that Arthur Watts would balk at. “Okay. I’m out of here.”

“Yes, Ruby. I will continue my patrol.” She paused. “Would it be wrong to say ‘good luck’?”

Ruby winked. “Nope. Thanks, Penny.”

“You’re welcome, my friend.” Penny watched Ruby stealthfully move against the wall to Oscar’s room. She wondered if Ruby was truly ready for the night, so far as morally considering her actions and being materially prepared as well. Assuming wrongly that Ruby _had_ done all of those things, Penny turned and continued on her patrol.

Ruby’s heart thudded loudly, and she was surprised Penny had not commented on it. Or her heightened temperature, slightly dilated eyes, and possible vaginal secretions. Then again, Penny _was_ a good friend. Ruby took a deep breath, blew it out, and knocked on Oscar’s door. She quickly glanced up and down the hallway, but other than the fading sounds of Penny’s boots and the even fainter sounds of Jaune’s video game, the hall was silent. _Huh,_ Ruby thought idly, _I would’ve bet lien that Nora was a screamer like my sister. Just as well._ She knocked again and whispered as loud as she dared, “Oscar!”

Oscar opened the door. He looked half-asleep, and blearily rubbed his green eyes. “What...what’s going on?” Then he woke up enough to notice Ruby. “Oh, hello, Ru—“

Ruby threw her arms around him in a savage hug, and kissed him hard. Oscar was suddenly very awake. She pushed him back into his room and shut the door behind them, without ever stopping the kiss. Once she was sure the door was closed, she shoved Oscar on the bed, then quickly turned and locked the door. Then Ruby faced Oscar, took another deep breath to slow down her hammering heart, reached up, and unclasped the cloak. It fluttered to the floor, and Oscar saw that she wore nothing beneath it.

Ruby stood at attention, then pushed up her small breasts with her hands. She ran her tongue over her lips seductively with half-lidded silver eyes, then closed them. “Oscar,” she breathed, “take me. Make me a woman.”

When Ruby had been planning the operation over the past 48 hours, she had set out how it would go in her head. The first phase of the operation, getting to Oscar’s room undetected, had not gone entirely as planned, but Penny would not betray her. The second was getting into Oscar’s room, which had gone entirely as planned. 

Now the third and final phase was to be naked in front of him. Oscar was now to rip his own clothes off—which at the moment consisted of a T-shirt and sweatpants—and make love to her with wonderfully vicious intensity, either on the bed, on the floor, against the wall, possibly even in the shower. Or a combination of all four. She would accept being bent over the kitchenette counter if necessary. In all the scenarios she had considered (in the same fashion she had considered being triple-teamed by Oscar, Jaune and Weiss two nights before), none included the possibility that Oscar would not do as planned; he was, after all, a sixteen year old teenaged boy. When confronted with a nude, eager, and beautiful female, all teenaged boys would leap at the chance to lose their own virginity. Everyone knew that.

What Ruby did not know was that 1) no plan survives contact with the enemy and 2) not all teenaged boys were hormone-ravaged sex machines just waiting to be activated. Oscar wasn’t turned on: he was alternately stunned and terrified.

First, Oscar considered the real possibility that he was dreaming. Nothing this good ever happened to him; since learning that he was the reincarnation of an immortal warrior rather than just a simple farmhand, he had been nearly killed several times, punched in the face by Qrow, gang tackled by the entire female complement of Teams RWBY and JNR, and learned that at one point, one of his ancestors had sex with the undead queen of the Grimm. The idea that Ruby Rose wanted him in that regard was too unbelievable to fathom.

Once he had decided that this was not a dream of the nocturnal emission variety, Oscar stared goggle-eyed at the vision in front of him. Ruby was not wrong that Oscar was the average teenaged boy: he had mentally stripped every female member of Teams RWBY and JNR at least a dozen times, and he had his own fantasies—nearly all of which involved the girl now standing naked before him. The real thing made his dreams pale in comparison. Ruby’s uniform and short height hid the body of a very attractive young woman; it was just that, in a team with the blonde bombshell of Yang Xiao Long, the exotic Faunus beauty of Blake Belladonna, and the icy elegance of Weiss Schnee, Ruby seemed almost pedestrian in comparison. Even eyes closed and mouth slightly open, Ruby was cute rather than beautiful. Oscar’s gaze fell helplessly on the rounded breasts and their pink nipples, the narrow waist, the thin but still muscular legs, the feet with red-painted toenails, and the thin, pinkish slit where the legs met. If Oscar’s eyes could get any bigger, they did: Ruby had shaved her crotch, and it was bare and smooth. 

Ruby stood there, eyes closed, as long as she dared, which was about fifteen seconds. Then she squinted, before opening her eyes entirely. Oscar was not taking his clothes off; he was still lying on his bed, with a look of utter shock on his face. Her eyes went to _his_ crotch, and instead of the expected (and imagined) tent, there was nothing. 

There was another stretch of painful silence, and finally Ruby said, “Uhm…Oscar?”

Oscar swallowed to get some saliva going. “Uhm…Ruby?”

“Aren’t you going to…you know…make me a woman?”

Oscar Pine was not stupid, but his brain wasn’t quite working at the moment. “Aren’t you already a woman?” he asked. By all appearances, Ruby Rose was _definitely_ a woman. 

“No…I mean, you know…” Ruby pointed at her groin, hoping that would get the ball rolling. “Take my virginity. Make love to me. Have mad monkey sex.”

“Oh.” Slowly, the gears turned in Oscar Pine’s head, and for the about the thirtieth time in 72 hours, he wished Ozpin’s disembodied voice would tell him just what the hell he was supposed to do next. Though given his current predicament, Oscar was just as happy the former headmaster of Beacon was not in residence at the moment. “Well, it’s kind of…sudden.”

“I know, but…please?” Ruby tried the puppy-dog eyes look. That only made it worse, since now Oscar felt guilty for even looking at her. Finally, his brain engaged, and he stood up. Ruby closed her eyes again. _Here we go!_ she thought. _Man, I wonder what this is going to feel like. Am I going to scream like Weiss and Yang? I hope I do._ Instead of the expected hands on her most intimate spots, she felt Oscar putting her cloak back on her, and Ruby opened her eyes. “Oscar?” she said pitifully. “Don’t you want me?”

Oscar sat down heavily on the bed. “Ruby, you’ve got to give me time to think about this.”

“What is there to think about?”

“A lot.” He still did not look at her. “I mean, I’m only sixteen. Barely. And you’re almost eighteen. Maybe we’re too young?”

Ruby rolled her eyes. “Gimme a break. Yang was fifteen when she lost her virginity. Blake was sixteen. Weiss was…well, never mind about Weiss.” Weiss had been twenty when she had lost hers, but that had also been only 48 hours ago.

“Yeah, and that’s another thing. I don’t want to become your sister’s punching bag.”

“Yang will just have to lump it. I’m a grown woman. And you’re above the age of consent. It’s none of her business.”

That was true, Oscar reflected; certainly under Remnant Common Law they were old enough. On Remnant, there wasn’t a lot of time to enjoy being a teenager, especially if you were born with a Semblance. “Ruby, I’m just not…I’m not ready.”

“You’re not?” Ruby was downcast. This was not going according to plan at all. She was supposed to be shaking with an orgasm so strong Salem would notice by now. She shuffled over and sat down next to him, drawing the cloak around herself. “Don’t you want me?” she repeated.

Oscar nodded, still in shock too much to think of lying. “Yeah. I mean, who wouldn’t? But I just didn’t think you saw me like that, Ruby. I thought I was like your little brother.”

Ruby’s sexy scenario crashed and burned like a Nevermore hit by Crescent Rose. She drew her knees up to her chest and sighed. Part of her wanted to cry, but there really was no reason for crying. She hadn’t been thinking. And worse, she had just projected her own desires onto Oscar, like he wasn’t a flesh-and-blood human being, just the object of her erotic fantasies. “I’m sorry,” she said quietly. “I just assumed you’d do it. You know, that you’d just make love to me because you’re a guy and guys don’t turn down sex.” She faced him, a sad smile on her lips. “That was pretty dumb of me, Oscar. I’m really sorry.”

“It’s all right. I’m flattered,” Oscar answered. “What brought this on?”

“You know why.” Ruby played absently with her toenails. “Blake hooks up with Yang, Weiss hooks up with Jaune, Ren and Nora were already together, and even Uncle Qrow is sleeping with Winter.” She winced, thinking about how that must sound, that Oscar was the only male available and Ruby had decided on him by default. “That’s not the reason why I picked you, Oscar. I’ve liked you a long time. You’re so sweet, and kind, and you’re tough and gutsy…you’re just a great guy. I’ve always thought about doing this, but figured I’d wait, until we were both a little older.” 

“I’m all right with that.” One part of Oscar’s mind told him he was an idiot for passing up a naked and willing Ruby Rose, but he fought that off. 

“It’s just that…” Ruby reached down and began twisting a corner of his bedcovers. “Oscar, what if we don’t _live_ to be a little older? We’re in a war, and we’re soldiers. We’ve come so close to being killed so many times…”

“That’s no reason to rush into things.” Oscar wondered where that thought came from; it sounded like something Ozpin would say. It also sounded like the truth. “Ruby, I know we could get killed tomorrow, but what you want is a pretty big step. I don’t know that we’re ready for that.”

“Yeah, maybe not.” She hugged herself. “I’m lonely, Oscar. Yang has Blake now. Weiss has Jaune, and etcetera. I don’t have anyone.” She shook her head. “No, that’s not true. That’s dumb. I have all of you. I meant what I said the other day.” She felt the tears coming and hated the fact that she was about to cry after all. She wasn’t a little girl that cried at everything anymore. That little girl had died at Beacon with Pyrrha Nikos. She was a Huntress, a silver-eyed warrior.

A Huntress that came home to an empty bed, and an empty room. A Huntress that watched the cute things that her sister and her friends shared with their lovers—the little looks, the quiet touches of fingers and hands, the jokes, the sly come-hither glances. A Huntress that felt incomplete, no matter how foolish and wrong that feeling might be. A Huntress that tried desperately not to be envious, not to be jealous, not to be hurt, not to helplessly finger herself every night in a vain effort to stave off the loneliness and the fear that she would always be alone. Among friends, yes. Among family, absolutely. But still, in the darkest hours of the night, alone.

But Ruby Rose still did not cry. She decided, and she stood up. “You’re right, Oscar. I’m sorry. This was a mistake. I’m sorry to bother you.” She walked towards the door. “Hope you’re not mad.”

Oscar decided as well. He was the reincarnation of Remnant’s most legendary warrior, the Knight Who Rescued the Lady in the Tower, but he was also a teenager who had been torn out of a quiet, satisfying existence and thrust into a war that he barely understood, with the enormous task of defeating someone who couldn’t be killed. He was a farm boy who had to learn how to use a weapon in a hurry or die. He was someone who tried hard to carry his weight among a group of people for whom combat was literally second nature, who also came home, aching and unsure of himself, to an empty bed. He was Oscar Pine, but for how much longer before the consciousness of Ozpin simply buried him, and he could no longer tell his own thoughts from the immortal ones? 

In the end, just like Ozma, he was a young man who loved a young woman. And whether it was the latent consciousness of Ozma, Ozpin, or Oscar Pine, whoever he was, he was not going to let that young woman walk back to her empty room.

“Ruby?” Oscar got up, walked to her, cupped her face in the way he’d seen in the movies, and kissed her. There was none of the desperate violence of Ruby’s attack earlier; this was the soft, gentle kiss that someone gives another when they need to be loved. 

Ruby’s eyes were almost as wide as Oscar’s had been, but that didn’t last long. They fluttered closed, and soon both were lost in the kiss. Both were inexperienced, and going on what they had seen in movies and witnessing others, but instinct soon took over. Lips parted, tongues darted in, unsure at first, then more boldly, tasting breath and teeth, withdrawing, and then moving again. 

Ruby’s cloak fell back to the floor. Oscar’s shirt came off next, both of them pulling it off. Ruby stepped back to admire him for a moment: for once, her fantasies weren’t far off. Oscar’s farmwork had indeed left him with well-defined muscles and a hard stomach. She ran her hands over it for a moment, feeling the toughness beneath, then he was drawing her back to his lips and that was all that mattered. Her breasts touched his chest, sending shooting sparks of desire through both of them. 

She could feel his erection grinding into her groin. Oscar’s hands were already in the waistband of the sweats and his underwear by the time hers got there, and like the shirt, they worked together to get both off. Unconsciously—Ruby’s brain was still processing the feeling of kissing, which she thought she could just do for the rest of her life—her fingers found his member and ran her fingers over it, pressing it back against the curly pubic hairs beneath his stomach. Oscar had to break off the kiss for a moment to get his breath, and Ruby, understanding, let go of him, only to press herself against him so that she could feel the warmth against her belly. 

They paused. The decision had already been made, but Oscar looked at her all the same, into those beautiful silver pools that had fascinated him from the moment he saw them for the first time. No words were spoken. None were needed.

Gently, he lowered her down to the bed, ran his hands over her; Ruby shivered at the calloused fingertips, the fingers of a farmer. Her breath caught in his throat as he lowered his lips to one of the hardened nipples, and she moaned softly as he ran his tongue over it. Ruby stretched out her legs and opened them slightly, and let out another gentle moan as his fingers found her folds and she opened her legs more. Oscar knelt between them, and stared down at her, his green eyes alive with desire. Ruby reached up and touched his cheek. “Please,” she whispered. “Please.”

He nodded and positioned himself, the head at her entrance. The briefest of hesitation, just the slightest nod from her. Oscar pushed himself into Ruby. 

“Ouch.” She flinched, then winced in pain. Oscar stopped, waited, and tried again. “Ow!” 

Oscar stopped, about a third of the way in. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Try again.” She jumped again at the pain. “Just a bit more.” She felt something tear, then more pain. Ruby bit her lip, tried to suppress the hurt, but her face showed it, and Oscar stopped. “I’m hurting you,” he said sadly, and pulled out. Oscar quickly went into the bathroom, wetted down a clean washcloth, and came back to wash the blood from her and the bedcovers. 

Ruby fought back tears. This wasn’t the way it was supposed to be. It was supposed to be perfect. “I’m so sorry,” she said, sitting up. 

“Ruby, it’s okay.” Oscar hugged her. “It’s okay. Please don’t cry. I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault.” Ruby dried her eyes. _I’m not going to cry,_ she told herself. _It’s normal. I bet Weiss hurt too. She was walking a little funny the other day._ “I guess I’m not ready after all.” She saw his erection rapidly fading, and touched it again. It jumped at her touch, and Ruby smiled despite the situation. “Well, no wonder,” she said. “It’s pretty big.” She had no idea if Oscar was bigger than average, but it certainly seemed so. She stroked it experimentally, and saw it begin to harden and lengthen again. “I’ll take care of this for you.”

Oscar was surprised that he hadn’t already ejaculated—it was his first time as well, and when they had been stripping each other, he thought that he was going to. Yet he hadn’t, and had held on long enough to at least feel what it was like to enter her. “You don’t have to, Ruby,” he told her. “It’s not fair.”

“Just wasn’t meant to be right now, Oscar.” Ruby chuckled. “Though I guess _technically_ we’re not virgins anymore.”

Suddenly Oscar went a litle pale. “Ruby…oh shit…I wasn’t wearing a—“

Ruby shook her head. “Already took care of it.” She showed him the slight red spot in her upper arm. “Went to the clinic yesterday.” She shrugged. “Yeah, I planned this out. Just not well enough.”

“Ruby, being here with you, like this…” Oscar kissed her forehead. “I’d call it a victory.” He brushed her nose with his lips, causing her to giggle. “We could just make out.”

“Mm, yeah.” They began kissing again, this time less passionately and more playfully. Ruby began kissing his freckles, saying they tasted like strawberries (they didn’t), and Oscar licked her chin by accident, which sent them both laughing. They pressed close to each other again, and Ruby found his rear and slapped it. He did the same. “Oh, spank me, Oscar,” she said, acting like she was serious, and he did so again. “Okay, stop. I don’t like to be spanked.”

“Too many bad memories?”

“Yeah. I was a mean kid.” 

She could feel his erection throbbing against her, and moved away just long enough to look down at it. “Is it supposed to do that?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Weird.”

Oscar knew he’d never last with her staring at his penis, so he ran his hands over her shaved mound. “Yeah? Why did you do this?”

“I thought it would make me more, um…exotic. You know, turn you on more.” She laughed again. “I actually like how it feels. Of course, it’s going to itch like a son of a bitch when it starts growing back.”

“Ruby, language!” They both began snickering at that. Then Ruby wanted to go back to kissing again—the tongue part just blew her mind—and Oscar complied. After a few minutes of that, she broke off the kiss and leaned her forehead against his. “Oscar…you want to try it again?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Maybe it’ll be okay.”

“All right. But you tell me if I’m hurting you.”

“I’ll squeeze your butt.”

“You’ve been doing that for the past five minutes.”

“I’ll squeeze it _really_ hard.”

“I’ll just watch your face,” Oscar said in all seriousness. He wanted to watch Ruby’s face, to get lost in those silver eyes again. Mentally, he hit himself for being a sentimental moron, but it didn’t change the fact. He got into position again, once more kneeling between her legs. Just to check, he ran his fingers over her folds; they were moist and felt more ready than they had before. He did it again, and Ruby smiled. “You ready?” he asked.

“Mmm. Do that a few more times, and I will be.” So he did. He wasn’t exactly sure where her clitoris was—he’d read about it in books, but they had been painfully short on detailed illustration—but he touched something that felt like the description. He ran his fingers over it, but Ruby shooed his hand and away and used her own fingers, demonstrating how to do it. Oscar tried it and she began to breathe harder, nodded jerkily when he asked if he was doing it right.

Knowing he wasn’t going to last much longer, to say nothing of Ruby, Oscar once more, slowly, gently, pushed into her. He watched her face carefully. There was the briefest arc of pain, but as he felt himself go all the way in, she nodded. He pulled out some, then went back, and once more, there was the slight pain. But there was also the parted lips, the little gasps, the flush of her face. He saw her tongue as her mouth opened wider, her breath came faster, and felt her feet against the small of his back.

Oscar couldn’t hold back any longer. He tried to take it slow, but once more, instinct took over from the rational mind, and he began thrusting into her faster, erratically, unable to think of anything about how wonderful it felt, her inner self tightening around him, pushing back against him, her feet rubbing up and down his back, her fingers digging into his arms. Her head was going back, her eyes closed, her breathing so fast he worried about her.

To her own surprise, when she came, Ruby didn’t scream. Her eyes flew wide open and she tensed up. Instead of a scream, she just let out a long, soft _aaahhhh_ , buried her face in Oscar’s shoulder, and tried to press him even deeper in her. Her legs bucked against his back, but otherwise she didn’t move, just held on and tried to concentrate on the feelings running through her body. 

“Ruby,” Oscar groaned, and she quickly leaned back. “Look at me,” she whispered, and he did. Their eyes met, silver on green, and he clenched his teeth as he managed one last thrust and let loose. She could feel him jerk inside her, feel his whole body shake, but they never stopped looking at each other. Finally, he pulled out and fell down next to her on the bed. 

Both lay there, getting their breath back. Ruby ran a finger across her slit and came back with his semen on her fingers, warm and sticky. _So that’s what it feels like,_ she thought. _This is the stuff that starts babies._ She glanced at Oscar, who was wiping his brow, eyes closed, still recovering. Ruby’s imagination, always active, had the briefest flash of the child of Ruby Rose and Oscar Pine, hanging onto them, laughing as Yang chased her around the woods, touching Grandpa Taiyang’s nose, reverently holding onto Crescent Rose, one moment a boy with her reddish-black hair, the next a girl with his freckles. The image faded, and Ruby was a little sad to see it go. _Maybe someday,_ she thought. _When we’ve won and our child doesn’t have to grow up in a world with Salem and evil in it._

“Whew,” she said. “That was a lot of work.”

“It certainly was, Miss Rose.” 

Ruby jolted so fast off the bed that a few rose petals appeared and drifted to the floor. Oscar turned over on one elbow and grinned at her. She looked at his eyes; they hadn’t changed. 

“Oooh, you…you…” She grabbed a pillow and hit him with it. “Scared the hell out of me, Oscar!” She pounded him with the pillow a few more times as he laughed. “Not funny, dude.”

“I couldn’t resist.” Deep down, Oscar wondered if Ozpin _had_ influenced him, somehow. It would explain a few things. But if he had, the headmaster was very quiet about it, for which Oscar was thankful. 

After one last hit with the pillow, she dropped onto the bed next to him and stretched, then flexed her arms. “More of that and I won’t need to fight Grimm to keep these guns.” 

“We’ll repeat as necessary.” Oscar thumped his head against the pillows at how corny that sounded. “If you want to.”

“Don’t you want to?”

Oscar nodded vigorously. “Yes, Ruby. Maybe not as much as your sister does with Blake, but yes, absolutely.”

Ruby blew out her breath. “I don’t know where she gets the energy. I’m bushed.”

“Me too.” He pushed some pillows her way. “You can stay here for awhile…if you want.”

“Sounds good.” She turned over and lay against him, but not before getting in one last squeeze of his butt.

A few hours later, which Ruby and Oscar spent in a light, pleasant doze, she checked the clock and saw it was 4 AM. “I should be getting back,” she said quietly. “Unlike some people, I don’t know if I want everyone to know about us just yet. Pretty sure everyone’s asleep by now.”

“I understand.” Oscar thought the chances of Yang Xiao Long _not_ figuring out her sister was no longer a virgin were about the same as Jacques Schnee doing something altruistic. He hoped that Ruby was right and Yang would accept it, and not try to rearrange his teeth with Ember Celica. Then he remembered her Uncle Qrow, and tried not to think what the older Huntsman could do with that scythe. He sat up as she retrieved her cloak. She threw it on, but didn’t close it. As she reached the door, she turned and flashed him with a laugh and a wink. He waved at her, and then she was gone.

In the hallway, Ruby sintched the cloak closer around her, but the clasp wasn’t cooperating. Then she froze. She was not alone.

“Ruby?”

Ruby looked up. Across the hall, one hand on the doorknob to Jaune’s room, was Weiss. She wore a bathrobe that was not tied very well. Both women realized at the same time that their clothing, or lack thereof, hid nothing, because both wore nothing beneath them. “Weiss?”

“What are you doing?” Weiss hissed. Then she knew. “You…with Oscar?”

“Well, yeah!” Ruby shot back in a whisper. “You’re with Jaune! Don’t I get to be with anyone?”

“But—“

“You chose Jaune. I chose Oscar. In fact, I chose Oscar _long_ before you chose Jaune.” Ruby stuck her nose in the air, and closed the cloak. “So there.” She began walking towards her room.

Weiss caught up with her, closing the robe tighter. “So,” she murmured, “was he good?”

Ruby stopped and looked at her friend. She smiled. “Mm-hm.”

“I’m happy for you.” Weiss gave her a quick hug. “See you in the morning.”

“Why is everyone whispering?” Both Ruby and Weiss turned to see Yang standing in the corridor, munching on an apple. “Ruby?” her older sister asked. “Why are you naked underneath that robe?”

Ruby laughed nervously. “Well, you see…that’s a funny story.”

**_EPILOGUE II: SHIP HAPPENS_ **

Cinder Fall lay in the bed, naked, sweaty, and gasping. It was a new bed, in a new hotel, more fancy than the last one; Cinder had enough of laying _that_ low, and realized she could hide in plain sight just as easily. She ran a hand over her groin, which deliciously ached. “I don’t believe that just happened.”

Neo Politan yawned next to her—equally sweaty, equally naked, and not gasping as much. She signed towards Cinder, who shook her head. “You know I don’t understand that.” Neo rolled her eyes, grabbed a notepad off the side table, and wrote on it, holding it up to Cinder: WAS IT GOOD FOR YOU?

Cinder thought about it. Actually, it _had_ been good. Neo could do amazing things with her tongue. Cinder had been fairly certain before coming to Atlas that she would never be attracted to other women, much less ever sleep with one, much less ever sleep with a possibly psychotic assassin, but here they were. For once, Cinder decided to speak the truth. “It was very good, Neo. Thank you.” On impulse, Cinder leaned over and kissed one of Neo’s breasts. “How was I?”

Neo pondered it for a moment, then scrawled on a new piece of paper: MEH.

“ _What?”_ Cinder yelled. “Meh?! What are you talking about?”

Neo tore off the last sheet, tossed it, and wrote again. YOUR ORAL NEEDS WORK. DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHERE THE CLITORIS IS? 

“Of _course_ I know where it is!” Cinder snapped. She knelt, practically thrust her groin into Neo’s face, and pointed straight to it. “I’m a girl too, stupid! It’s right there!”

Neo shrugged, and wrote YOU SURE DIDN’T KNOW A MINUTE AGO.

Cinder’s eye blazed with the fury of the Fall Maiden. “Why, you little bitch. If you could talk, you would’ve been screaming your head off a minute ago!”

THAT’S DISCRIMINATORY, Neo scribbled.

Cinder spluttered, unable to find words for a moment. Then she got to her feet, gathered her clothes, and faced Neo. “Wait, why am _I_ getting dressed? This is _my_ room! You came in here!”

SEVERAL TIMES.

“Shut up! You’re as bad as that Yang girl!” Cinder pointed at the door. “Get out!”

Neo pouted, and dashed off a quick message. YOU DON’T WANT TO GO AGAIN?

Cinder faced her, briefly considering just setting Neo on fire and being done with it. Then she smiled. “Well…fine.” She dropped her clothes and pulled Neo to her feet, then knelt in front of her. “I’ll show _you.”_

Neo scrawled one last message: PLEASE DO. And she smiled.

**THE END…?**

**Author's Note:**

> Heh heh. I'm pretty sure that's the end, but never say never.


End file.
